We'll Take a Cup of Kindness Yet
by theoriginalbookthief07
Summary: 2016 was a year of fights, rifts, and some making up. In the waning hours of the year, conversations are had and future plans are announced. As the ball drops on a new year, everyone hopes for peace. Part of the ChristyVerse, set directly after Tales from the River of Truth


***Peeks out sheepishly from around a corner* Hey, everybody...**

 **Soooo, yeah, I've been AWOL for quite a bit, and I'm sure most of you thought I dropped off the face of the earth. I didn't quite go that far...but I did drop into the depths of college, long enough to finally graduate!**

 **Spiderman: Homecoming was hilarious, Black Panther captured my heart, but it took Infinity War to once again rekindle the spark of the MCU in my imagination. So I'm back with the ChristyVerse.**

 **If you have no idea what the ChristyVerse is, please check out my profile! This universe has several major deviations from the standard MCU movies, and the story probably won't make sense unless you know the backstory of everything.**

 **This story is set December of 2016/New Years 2017.**

* * *

Chapter Six: We'll Take a Cup of Kindness Yet

"A New Year's Party?" Steve asked, sounding a touch confused. "Does Tony know about this?"

Pepper, on the other end of the phone, sighed. "He _knows_ , but it was really more of my idea." She gave a light scoff. "First time I've ever said _that_. But it's New Year's, still technically holiday time, and I wanted to officially announce the engagement and see everybody. And since you and Tony have started mending fences a bit…"

Now it was Steve's turn to sigh. Pepper could be _very_ persuasive when she wanted to be. And to be honest, he had no good reason to say no.

True, it would be the first time all the Avengers, old and new, had been in the Tower since far too long. But that wasn't any reason to be nervous.

Right?

As usual, Pepper was uncannily perceptive. "Don't worry, I'll make Tony behave."

"It's not…I mean, it's not just that. It's not Tony specifically, it's more that everyone hasn't been under the same roof in more than a year. We'd all split off long before the Accords were a thing. And now we're not _technically_ fighting anymore, but it's…"

"Awkward." Pepper supplied. "I believe the word you're looking for is _awkward_."

Steve gave half-smile. "Yeah. That."

"I know." Pepper sighed again. "It's been a tense year and a half. A lot of shifting and changing and arguing and trying to make sense of things…but some good things have also happened, and I want to celebrate those. Plus…yes, it'll be awkward, but I think that's why we need this."

"We need to come back together officially." Steve summed up.

 _Back to where it all started…_

"Something like that. So, would you come? You and…what does Natasha call them?"

Steve grinned. "My _entourage_. Yeah, I'll talk to them."

"Good. And can you pass on a message to Clint as well? And the twins. Everyone's invited, kids too. It's just going to be us, no random journalists or anything. You can bring Sharon if she's free."

A slightly sappy look appeared on Steve's face. "I'll…consider that. If she's not working, she'll probably say yes. Anything else?"

"I was thinking making it a dress-up event…the better for all the happy couples."

Steve rolled his eyes. Pepper might not be as notorious of a matchmaker as Natasha, but she was more than willing to pull strings when necessary.

"Duly noted." he said, a sardonic edge poking through his even tone.

He could picture the look of smug satisfaction on Pepper's face as she said, "Well, I'll look forward to seeing all of you then." Her voice softened a bit, and she added, "I really do hope this goes over well. Like you said, it'll be the first time everyone's been under one roof since…"

"Hey, we can be civil." Steve assured. "'Sides, I'm happy for you and Tony, honest. We all are. No way we'd let anything spoil the night."

"Alright. Thanks so much, Steve. I guess I'll see you all in a few days."

"See you then."

* * *

"Tony, are you _sure_ we need so much mistletoe?"

Pepper stood in the safety of the Common Floor kitchen and watched as Tony perched precariously on a ladder, using a robotic arm to hang a bouquet of the spiky green plant.

"Yes. Absolutely." Tony replied, not even glancing in her direction. "I need as many excuses to kiss you as possible."

Pepper bit back a sigh. "Tony, you don't need excuses to kiss me. You don't need excuses to do anything."

Tony finished hanging the mistletoe and let out a loud _hmph_ , before practically vaulting off the ladder and into the kitchen.

"Fine." he said, before pressing his lips onto hers.

Despite feeling mildly exasperated, Pepper couldn't help but smile.

"So, you've covered every available spot in mistletoe solely so you can kiss me?" she teased.

Tony gave a tiny smirk. "And…I may or may not be looking forward to Capsicle's face. Or Barnes'. Or Bruce's."

"Not the girls'?"

"Sharon doesn't seem like the type to get flustered, Wanda doesn't either, and Natasha will roll her eyes and say…"

"'Kiss me, dork'." Pepper finished the statement they'd both heard Natasha utter more than once. Bruce was always only too happy to comply.

Tony nodded. "Exactly." His smirk faded, replaced by a look of mild anxiousness. "You don't think…?"

Pepper grabbed his hand. "Hey, this was my idea, remember? All mine. Don't worry. And nobody's in a mood to argue."

"Yeah…" Tony nodded again, slowly. "It's almost New Year." he whispered. "I guess it's time to put some things behind…for old time's sake."

* * *

Christy was twirling around the Mansion in a cranberry and white holiday dress, waiting for all the grown-ups to finish their extensive preparations.

She glanced over at Pietro. "What's _taking_ so long?"

Pietro, dressed nicer than normal in black slacks and an ice-blue button down, swallowed a smirk. "Well, _mace_ , they wanna look nice…"

"You look nice, and it didn't take you this long." Christy replied, crossing her arms.

"Christy, when do I ever do anything slowly?"

"…never."

"Exactly. Besides…" His smirk appeared fully. "They all wanna impress their dates."

That gained more of Christy's sympathy. Her Aunt Tasha had taught her well and she enjoyed watching all the various romances bloom around her.

"But Dad and Uncle Bucky always look nice. And Sam doesn't have a date…"

"I know, _mace_. People are strange."

Sam was the first to appear, looking as dapper as usual in a black suit, green shirt, and Christmas tree tie. He grinned at Pietro. "I see the others have yet to show their faces…puttin' on more cologne, I guess."

"Or shaving the last little bit of beard. Should I tell Bucky that Wanda likes beards?"

Sam shrugged "It can't hurt. He looks alright with it, as long as he doesn't let it grow out like the wild man of the jungle."

"…She also like the long hair." Pietro gestured from head to shoulders to demonstrate. "I told her to tell him. She says she doesn't want to pressure him to change."

Sam laughed. "Because she knows damn well that if she as much as hints anything, the man will bend over backwards to accommodate."

"Because he loooooovvvvvees her." Christy said, drawing out the word with a giant smirk on her face. "And Dad loves Sharon. They both look funny when it shows. And so do Wanda and Sharon."

Pietro swiped his hand over Christy's hair. "You wanna be like that someday, _mace_? Get red over a handsome boy?"

Christy made a face. "Ew, gross. Besides, I can't even date or get married yet. Dad said so."

Trying not to die of laughter, all Sam could say was, "You may change your mind someday, kid."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Christy sprung up to open it. Wanda and Sharon had been at the Barton's house getting ready, since they wanted to surprise the boys just as much as the boys wanted to surprise them.

Sharon was wearing a rose-red dress of soft, plush material, with a belted waistline and a tie that went behind her neck. Her hair was up and pulled back in a loose bun and she wore black drop earrings.

Christy squealed. "You look so _pretty_! Dad's gonna _blush_!"

Sharon nearly blushed, hearing that. "Thank you. Glad to have your approval." She tilted up Christy's chin. "And you look nice yourself. Very grown-up."

Those were the magic words that always made Christy stand a little taller. She hugged Sharon.

Wanda slipped into the living room stealthily. "No love for me, _mace_?"

Her own outfit was a midnight blue strapless dress that cascaded all the way to her feet. It was beaded and sequined, making it look like a cloth waterfall. Her hair was its normal wavy self, but she was wearing makeup and looked very regal.

"I'll give you love!" Pietro stood up and hugged her tight, whispering, "If Barnes tries anything, I'll beat him off with a stick!"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "If he tries anything, I will slam him into a wall."

"He won't try anything, he'll be too busy looking for his jaw." Sam muttered, before giving her his own more paternal hug. "You look great, Wanda."

Just then, the sound of footfalls near the staircase told them that Steve and Bucky were ready. Sure enough, the soon appeared on the stairs, cutting very handsome figures.

Both of them, as predicted, stood slack-jawed in the face of their dates.

Sharon laughed as she moved closer. "Hm…blue suit, white shirt, and red face. I think you've got your costume all set, _Captain_."

Steve caught his breath. "…have I told you lately that you're incredibly beautiful?"

"You tell me every time I see you…and I look forward to it each time."

Steve cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're incredibly beautiful and I love you so much…"

Now it was Sharon's turn to add a bit more red to her outfit. "Well…you certainly aren't a slouch, either…" She leaned her cheek against his hand. "But I must say, I enjoy having a guy that's more than a pretty face."

Steve beamed. "Really?"

"Yes, really! I've told you this before."

"Could you tell me again?"

Sharon laughed at his eager tone. "I'll tell you _later_ , under the mistletoe that's probably covering every square inch of the Tower. Besides, you have to drive."

Steve whined slightly, but a quick kiss on his cheek was enough to send him back to cloud nine. "…that sounds like an excellent plan, Agent."

Sharon smirked. "I'm glad you approve."

Meanwhile, Bucky had yet to move from the foot of the staircase.

 _H-how is she mine? How? She's beautiful…_

Wanda waited a few seconds, taking in Bucky's outfit appreciatively.

 _He does look good in black…but the white shirt makes him look less like a shadow. Now, if only he'd let the hair grow again…_

As she quietly debated bringing up the hair matter, Bucky managed to make his legs work and come over to her.

"Oh, my God…" he whispered. "I'm dating an angel."

Coming from anyone else, Wanda would have burst out laughing. But from Bucky, it only made her feel shy.

"It's just a dress…"

Bucky cut her off with a soft finger on her lips. "It's not just the dress. It's…you. All you."

Sam cleared his throat loudly. "Alright! Now, as adorable as this all is, can we please get going before I contract diabetes?"

"Yes, I agree!" Pietro chimed in. "And I want to ride with Clint and Laura! They have been married long enough that they do not eat each other with their eyes!"

Both Steve and Bucky turned stunning shades of auburn, while Wanda started a heckling tirade at her brother in Sokovian. In the midst of the chaos, Sam and Sharon managed to get everyone out the door and headed towards Steve's "dad van".

Pietro and Christy quietly extricated themselves from the group and snuck off to the Barton's car. But another, smaller figure snuck in the back of the van, where Sam was resigning himself to a four-hour car ride of "no _you're_ cuter".

"Hi, Uncle Sam." Cooper whispered. "Dad told me you needed back up."

Sam grinned and ruffled Cooper's hair. "Hey, kid. I'll tell your old man thanks, later. Let's see how long it takes everyone to know you're in here, huh?"

Cooper gave his signature quiet smile. "Yeah! Like a spy mission."

"Exactly…"

* * *

The Tower Common Floor was appropriately decked out for Christmas, in a way that only Tony Stark could pull off un-ironically.

Peter Parker stood near the bar, watching Tony and Rhodey talk and resisting the urge to tug at his shirt collar. On the couch, Natasha and Bruce were having their own conversation, and Pepper was currently taking a call.

Sometimes, being the only kid in a room full of adults was incredibly awkward.

From across the room, Vision caught his eye and smiled. He floated across the room and sunk down next to Peter gracefully.

"Don't worry, the others will be here soon."

"Ah, nah, nah, 'm fine…" Peter tried to protest. Vision's smile simply grew wider.

"They do talk quite a lot, don't they?"

Peter looked down. "Well, I'm not exactly one to complain. I talk a lot, too. They just know all this… _stuff_. I mean, I'm smart, smart enough to go to a Magnet school and be Spiderman, but…"

Vision clapped him on the shoulder. "It is a rare individual who can keep up with the output from Tony Stark. I'm half convinced Miss Potts isn't human."

Just then, the main elevator door opened, and the Mexican standoff began. Almost.

Christy, Lila, and Cooper certainly had no heed for the grown-ups' old grievances. They rushed over to Bruce and Natasha, eager to show off their dress clothes.

Pietro, meanwhile, walked over to his American namesake. " _Ej_ , Spider-kid. How are you doing, then? Stayin' out of trouble?"

Peter grinned, finally happy to have someone closer to his age around. "Yeah, uh, pretty good. Y'know, the usual. Tests, homework, debate team…helpin' old ladies cross the street. Not bad. What's…been up with you?"

"Finished a play I was in…and got a…a date? That's how you say it, yes? With a pretty girl…"

"Lucky." Peter muttered. "Was it nice?"

Pietro smirked. "Very nice. You have someone special you are looking at?"

"Yeah, except she doesn't know I exist."

"Give it time…girls aren't stupid. They want good guys…" His eyes strayed over to Wanda, briefly. "And when they find them, they don't want to let them go."

"Are they…?" Peter followed Pietro's gaze.

"Yes." Pietro smiled. "It's cute. Occasionally annoying, but cute. So…" He glanced at the buffet spread. "Want some food? Bet I can eat more. And then, Cooper brought Legos. Star Wars Legos. We can be bachelors and children in peace, huh?"

Peter could feel his mouth stretch to a grin. "Sure. I'm down."

* * *

Bucky couldn't help but keep one eye on Wanda as she roamed about the Common Area, talking with Natasha and Pepper and occasionally oohing and ahhing over the Lego starship the kids (plus Peter and Pietro) were hard at work building.

"She looks much happier lately, wouldn't you agree?"

Vision's voice sounded out of nowhere and Bucky jumped slightly. "Jeez, Vizh, where'd you come from? That's impressive, sneakin' up on me."

He might have just imagined it, but a tiny smirk seemed to cross the android's face. "My apologies. I was merely offering an observation. Do you agree?"

Bucky nodded. "She's been a lot a calmer since we came back to the States. And happier ever since…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Since the two of you began a relationship."

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah…that. Look, I know you two are friends, but I dunno…did you ever…?"

Vision cocked his head. "If you mean 'did I have feelings for her?' then I…I suppose the answer is yes. A bit. We had a few talks and we agreed that right now…I am still attempting to decide what sort of life I wish for myself. I need to know who I am before I join with another…no matter how lovely she is."

"She is lovely…" The words were out before Bucky could curb them. "Uh, I mean, she's amazin', and I know she'd be happy with you, Vizh…"

Vision laughed. "I would do my best to give her happiness, if she chose me. But she has not. And you seem to have made the best of her choice."

Bucky couldn't stop the very stupid smile from spreading across his face. "Well…I don't wanna waste anymore time. I've already lost seventy-odd years and I don't wanna lose anymore."

"Understandable." Vision leaned in slightly closer. "And how have things been? Since Wanda helped you to overcome some of your more…troubling memories."

"Oh, things have been lots better. I still have moments and nightmares, of course, but she helped me more than I can explain. She's an absolute wonder with her powers…she's talkin' about goin' to college for a counseling degree. Sam's all for it, of course. I think she'd make a great therapist."

"And as for yourself? What will you do?"

Bucky let out a heavy sigh. "Still not sure about that. I made some friends while I was in Wakanda, and I really loved it there. I wouldn't mind going back. I want to work with kids somehow, kids that don't see any future for themselves. I know a little bit about what that's like."

Vision smiled broadly. "I have watched you with Christy and all of Clint's children. They clearly adore you. I think you would do well."

"Yeah, for some reason kids never seem to care about the whole 'ex-assassin, murdered a bunch of people' shtick."

"Perhaps that is because they care more about the man you are now instead of the man you were forced to be. I've learned that children have an odd way of putting things in perspective."

Bucky shook his head. "Ya got that right…hey, what the…?"

His gaze traveled over to where Pietro and Peter appeared to be having a contest as to who could drink a bottle of soda the fastest. At least, Bucky hoped that was a soda bottle in Pietro's hand…

"They really can't be left alone, can they?"

Bucky smirked. "Not in the least. C'mon, let's make sure no one explodes from all that carbonation."

* * *

"India, huh?"

Steve had cornered Natasha by the buffet table, and for once that night, the redhead was alone.

Natasha nodded. "Yeah. Bruce has some contacts there, and I…I've kinda gotten used to having him around."

Steve politely tried to hide his very amused smile. "I'm sure."

"What's that supposed to mean, Rogers?"

"Nothin'! I'm happy for you two, honest!"

Natasha rolled her eyes, but when she spoke, her voice was soft. "He said maybe he's actually going to 'make an honest woman of me at some point'. His words, not mine. I'm still not sure how I feel about that."

"He knows you, Tasha." Steve was currently sporting what Sam called his 'understanding puppy dog' face. "He knows about your past, and he doesn't care."

"The thing about Black Widows is, they kill their mates."

"I'm pretty sure _he's_ the one more worried about that kind of thing."

Steve was ninety-nine percent positive he saw a flicker of sadness cross Natasha's face, before she shook her head. "He's a dork."

"And he loves you." Steve said firmly. "Whatever you're worried about…talk to him. Be honest. I know old spy habits die hard, but trust me, this is not the situation to be hiding things!"

Natasha gave a rueful laugh. "I know…and thanks, Steve."

"My pleasure. Glad I've picked up some useful knowledge in ninety years."

"You were asleep for most of it, Rogers, did you learn stuff through osmosis?"

"That's, uh, not quite how osmosis works." Bruce's voice suddenly alerted Steve and Natasha to the presence of the scientist, and Tony.

Natasha suddenly got her 'Black Widow' look, which had made many men swoon over the course of her career. "Then how does it work? Would you mind explaining it to me under the mistletoe? Tony's put up so many, it would be a shame to waste them." At that, she dragged Bruce away with a nearly feral smile.

Bruce looked like very happy prey.

Tony glanced after them. "I'm still not entirely sure how that works. But it does?"

"It does." Steve agreed. "And speaking of relationships working, congratulations, Tony."

"Oh, well, you know…thanks." Tony's voice dropped a bit on the last word. "I'm still pinching myself occasionally, but she hasn't yelled 'April Fools' yet, so…here's hopin'."

"Tony, you guys have been on and off together for years! If she was gonna go, for real, she would've left a long time ago."

Tony let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, you're right. As usual."

"We both know I'm not always right, Tony."

The words hung in the air between them, a sort of half apology and half offer of peace.

"Yeah…and I'm not always right, either. This was kind of a crappy year, huh? Are we cool on…not repeating it next year?"

"I'm absolutely fine with my best friend not getting arrested and mind-screwed and my team not getting locked in a floating ocean prison." Steve said, deadpan. "And being declared a fugitive— I could really go without that."

Tony shook his head. "Ross still makes noise. Whatever Fury told him was enough to make him shut up, but it might not hold forever."

"Well, if the heat gets too much, we can quietly disappear. Africa is always nice."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, I bet. I don't even wanna know what His Royal Catness has going on there."

Steve bit back a smile. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"I'm sure. So…we cool?"

Steve gently put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Like I said, I forgave you a long time ago. We both made mistakes…but I'd like to think we're stronger than all the mistakes. I'd like to think that when the chips are down, I have a family to fall back on. That's all I ever really wanted."

Tony's lips quirked up. "That is an incredibly _you_ thing to say, R—Steve."

"Well…don't really know how to be anyone else besides me."

"You still got the shield?"

"Safe in the closet. Had to convince Christy not to use it for a sled the other week when it snowed."

Tony snorted. "She couldn't possibly scratch it any worse than I did."

"Well, if she ever does…she knows where to get it polished."

* * *

Christy could still remember the first New Year's Eve she'd ever spent in Avengers' Tower. She had been so little, then, just happy to have a dad after so many months alone.

 _No way would I have ever guessed my life was gonna be this crazy…_

Their family had been a lot smaller, back then. Thor hadn't even been there, and he still wasn't. Christy wished him and Loki luck, wherever they happened to be.

 _Uncle Thor, be safe…Uncle Loki, be nice._

Everyone was getting into position under mistletoe, as the New Years Even event in Times Square was livestreamed into the Tower and projected on the wall.

 _So many couples…jeez, I hope someone actually gets married soon! I wonder if Aunt Pepper will let me be a bridesmaid?_

She was over by one of the large windows that looked out over the city, snatching a few minutes of peace and quiet before the Ball dropped and everything was happy chaos.

This had been a year of crazy. And while she hoped that next year would have less craziness, she didn't hope too much, given the track record of the last few years.

 _I dunno what's gonna happen anymore. I have a king for a 'cousin', Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper are finally getting married, and Dad and Uncle Bucky both have girlfriends._

 _And for me…_

She smiled a bit, remembering the resolution she had made on another New Years Eve that felt long ago and far away now.

 _"I'm gonna learn how to help people not hurt inside and live happy."_

As far as she was concerned, it was still a good resolution.

"Christy! C'mere, baby, it's almost time!"

Christy shook out of her stupor at the sound of her dad's voice. "Coming, Dad!"

She raced over to where he and Sharon were standing, near an ever-helpful clump of mistletoe. Down in Time's Square, the countdown had begun, and all the assembled inhabitants of the Tower took up the refrain.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two… _one_! Happy New Year!"

And, as predicted, the Common Area descended into blissful chaos. Suddenly, Jarvis started to play a slow, slightly droning song that spread throughout the room.

Christy had heard it before, but never really paid attention to the words. But this year, one phrase stuck out in particular:

 _"We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne…"_

Watching all the handshakes, hugs, and kisses about the room, she carefully stored those words deep in her heart.

 _For 2017…let's take a cup of kindness. There was too much hate last year._

"You alright, baby?"

Christy looked up at her dad, his blue eyes wide with loving concern. She grinned and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine, Dad. Just thinking…I hope this year is kinder."

Steve gave her a wry smile back. "Me too, baby. Wanna go get some sparkling cider?"

"Always!"

Laughing, Steve put an arm around his daughter and walked to the refreshment table.

 _I don't know what this year has…but I know we'll get through it together._

* * *

 **Cheesy ending, I know, but it kind of sums up my 'verse. The Avengers may fight, bicker, and not see eye-to-eye, but they are a family.**

 **Also, for the record, "mace" means "kitten" in Serbian (which is what I use for Sokovian in my 'verse).**

 **Where am I going from here? Well, you can check out my profile, but I'm debating either doing some one-shots of Team Cap in Wakanda (and re-correcting a few details in "Tales..." now that I know more about the country. Plus...I need Christy and Shuri interacting.) or starting a story idea I had about Bruce and Natasha in India, entitled "Love is For Children". Any thoughts?**

 **As always, I still love feedback. I'm excited to be back and posting, now that I have some more free time. Thank you all for sticking with me these many months, and I'll see ya next posting!**


End file.
